


Good Decisions

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, also first fic in idk Hella Ages, but yeah lesbians doin it, that's what this is, woo another threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade agrees to have a threesome with Rose and Kanaya. It's unexpectedly awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanficstuck dot tumblr dot com, which has been neglected for too long :/

You weren’t surprised to find out that Rose was a lesbian. You weren’t surprised to find out she had a girlfriend, and that she was a couple of years older than you and called Kanaya and in your words, “really lovely!!!!”. You weren’t even surprised to find out that you might be a bit of a lesbian, too.

 

You were a little – or maybe a bit more than a little – surprised when they asked you to have a threesome with them. You didn’t know they were interested in that, or you, and you felt a mixture of surprised and flattered. Not that you were going to say yes, of course. Although...

 

Somehow, you do end up saying yes, and that’s why now, you’re standing outside Rose’s apartment, wondering whether you really want to ring the doorbell. Won’t this be really awkward? Can you really go through with it? You’re not so sure. Nevertheless, you’re here now, and you might as well try it, even if your stomach feels like it’s about half a foot too high.

 

Rose opens the door as soon as the bell stops ringing, wearing a silky robe and a welcoming smile.

“Hey!” you say, and you think your smile is only a little nervous.

“Come in,” she says, with an expansive gesture.

You walk in past her, and you’re not quite distracted enough not to notice the vaguely unsettling pastel-colour pattern of the wallpaper. You aren’t sure exactly how you’d describe it, but you think eldritch would come into it somewhere.

“Nice apartment!” you say, and, apart from the slightly eldritch décor, it is.

“Thanks,” she says, “The living room is just through there. Can I get you a drink?”

“Oh, no thank you!”

The living room is more purple, and less eldritch. Everything is elegant and tasteful, although the room is a little messy. Kanaya is sitting on the couch, also wearing a robe and looking as nervous as you feel. You think this was probably mostly Rose’s idea.

You jump a little when Rose appears behind you and starts whispering in your ear.

“Do you need to freshen up?”

“Oh! Uh, yes,” you say, feeling the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

“The bathroom’s just through there,” she says, pointing then winking, “Don’t be long.”

You blush as you walk over to the bathroom, and wonder how Rose can be so relaxed when your heart’s beating so loudly you can barely hear your own thoughts.

“There’s another robe on the back of the door,” she adds, and you nod as you open the door.

 

The bathroom is more or less normal. The walls and tiles are white, although the shower curtain is patterned with purple tentacled sea creatures. You glance around nervously as you slowly pull off your jeans, and notice a stray hair near your ankle. Cursing, you tug at it, but it doesn’t budge. You wish you’d shaved more carefully, and hope that Rose and Kanaya won’t notice. You doubt they’ll be looking too closely at your ankles, but you never know. Sighing, you abandon it, and pull your shirt off. You turn to look at yourself in the mirror, and try not to cringe at the lacy lingerie Rose had given you last week. You wash yourself quickly and superficially, then fling the robe on and head back out into the living room.

“Uh, so,” you say, glancing around nervously, “I’m ready. I think so, anyway. Uh... where’s Rose?”

Kanaya smiles, and gets up off of the sofa.

“Just through here,” she says, walking towards another door.

You hesitate for a moment before following her, still not entirely certain about this. She glances back at you, and gives you an encouraging smile. You do your best to smile back.

 

Unsurprisingly, the door leads to a bedroom. Dimly lit, and apparently entirely lacking in eldritch décor, the room actually feels sensual. You can feel yourself blushing just looking at it, although that might be partially down to Rose. She’s lying on the bed, propped up on one elbow, her robe falling open to reveal lingerie as lacy as your own.

“Don’t be scared,” she says, smiling.

“Okay.”

Kanaya sits next to Rose, and you go over to join them. You jump a little when Rose’s hand brushes against your thigh, then laugh, sharp and nervous.

“So, uh, what now?” you ask.

Rose laughs and leans over, her lips brushing against your ear.

“Why don’t we find out?”

You swallow sharply as she kisses your throat, then sigh as she runs her hand up your leg, pushing your robe open. She moves on to your mouth as she unties your robe and pushes it off of your shoulders, and you surprise her, nibbling her lip and almost ripping her robe as you pull it off. Behind Rose, you hear Kanaya laugh, low and throatily. You giggle too, and Rose joins in, sounding reluctantly amused.

“Slow down,” Rose advises you, pulling away and slipping her robe entirely off.

You nod, thinking about how much better than you Rose pulls off lacy lingerie, although you quickly get distracted by entirely different thoughts – which are, admittedly, still related to pulling off. Slipping her hands around your waist, she pulls you close and whispers “ _Relax_ ” in your ear, then nibbles your earlobe. You sigh softly and grin at Kanaya over her shoulder as she starts kissing her way along your throat. Kanaya smiles back at you, and takes one of your hands in hers, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles along the back. As Rose kisses her way onto your collarbones, you reach around her and pull Kanaya in closer, kissing her then slipping her robe down and discarding it on the floor. You giggle as you notice that Rose bought co-ordinated underwear for the three of you, then gasp as Rose pulls the straps of your bra off of your shoulders and licks your breast, leaving a damp trail. She looks up at you, eyebrows raised, and you nod. Kanaya moves in to kiss you again as Rose starts to suck at your nipple, and you think you’ll probably never experience something as hot as this again. You slide your hands up Kanaya’s back and start fiddling with the clasp of her bra, taking a couple of tries to undo it, as Rose’s hands deftly remove your bra and throw it onto the floor. You reach for Rose’s bra, but Kanaya beats you too it. You think they both seem much more confident than you.

“So, uh,” you say, as Rose’s hands slide down your stomach and hover around the waistband of your panties, “How does this, ah, work?”

“Ever masturbated?” Rose asks, leaning in close to whisper in your ear and making you shudder.

You manage to nod as her hand slips inside your panties and down... down... down...

“Like that. But _better_.”

You bite your lip as her fingers slide gently along, and Kanaya gives you a knowing smile, then kisses the back of Rose’s neck. You grin back at her, then slide your hands down Rose’s back, an idea blossoming in the back of your mind. You manage to slip your hand down the front of Kanaya’s panties, but can’t reach any further, and curse the awkward angle. Luckily, she seems to get the idea, and shifts onto her knees, moving into reach. You pull her panties halfway down her thighs then slip your hand between her legs, gasping as Rose does something you can only describe as wonderful. Sliding your fingers _just so_ gets a similar gasp from Kanaya, and before long, you’re both moaning like porn stars. Rose grins up at you as she tips you over the edge, and Kanaya follows suit.

“That was amazing,” you pant, collapsing on the bed and watching as Kanaya pulls Rose’s panties off, then spreads her legs and slips her head between them. Slowly catching your breath, you watch them, wondering whether you feel more exhausted or aroused. You’re sure about one thing, though – you wouldn’t say no to doing this again. 


End file.
